


Music Class

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Letters, M/M, Music class, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, hot cross buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students are terrible. It took them four classes to learn how to play hot cross buns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Class

I’ve begun to realize that I have no musical ability. The students have to have a music class and considering I am the only teacher who teaches one class and no activities, they signed me up. Last year Ellen came down and taught the kids, but she’s been hired by another school so now we have no music teacher. The students are terrible. It took them four classes to learn how to play hot cross buns. I know I’m terrible at music, but they’re worse than me!

I really don’t know why the principal suggested I teach it. Sign me up for the book club or debate team or math club or chess club. Not music class! So now I have to learn to play the recorder and teach the students five songs by the end of the year to perform for fourth grade graduation.

I am thinking about one of the songs being Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. It sounds like a simple song to play on recorder.

I will have my next class perform it for you when you return in 487 days.

-Cas


End file.
